1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a direct tandem type image formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image formation apparatus such as one disclosed in United States Provisional Publication No. 2009/190978 A1. Such a conventional image formation apparatus is provided with a drawer casing, which accommodates a plurality of process units and is configured to be inserted in and/or drawn from a housing of the image formation apparatus, through an opening formed on the housing. In such an apparatus, a cover which can open/close the opening is provided, and a guide is provided to the cover. The guide is for guiding a printing sheet transferred from a pair of register rollers to an endless belt for feeding the printing sheet inside the image formation apparatus.